


SFW Doctor Who One-Shots.

by lupinjoallen



Series: TimeForSmut Tumblr One-Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Doctor Who. Only does for show depicting Doctors 9-11. Have not seen 12 or 13 yet. Triggers in Chapter Summaries.





	1. Thank You, My Doctor. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N dies protecting the Doctor.

"No!" came the Doctor's anguished cry. The pain was brief before you collapsed to the ground, choking on your own blood. The knife was pushed into your chest, piercing one of the vascular muscles of your heart. The Doctor rushed forward, using the sonic to burst a light above the man. He shouted in pain and stumbled into the street. "Y/N..Y/N, no." The Doctor whispered as he lifted you. You slumped against him, half-resting in his lap.

"Doc...tor..." You weakly said, blood dripping from your mouth.

"Don't talk. I...I can fix this. I'll save you."

You smiled weakly and reached up, cupping his face. He watched you for a long moment before the tears finally fell. "It's okay...Doctor," You said weakly. "It doesn't hurt."

"I can fix this..." He said, studying the knife still in your chest. He reached up, afraid to touch it. You touched his hand, caressing his fingers. "Y/N, I can't lost you. I was going to take you to so many places."

You smiled softly, feeling numb. "I had fun...Doctor...Thank you, My Doctor...for every..." The light left your eyes, slowly closing to hide your irises from the world.

The Doctor sobbed, gasping for air as he held you. The sobs racked his body, causing him to choke and hiccup.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He heard Donna call out. She rounded the corner and saw your lifeless body in his arms. "Oh no..." She whispered, covering her mouth.

"He...He just walked right up to her and..." The Doctor sobbed again, holding you close. His face was pressed into your hair, tears staining your clothing. He pulled away, eyes red. On your face was a smile. He gulped, smiling as he pressed a kiss on your forehead. "Of course you'd die with a smile. My...My Sweet Y/N...Rest in peace."


	2. Perfectly Human Day. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor missed Y/N.

You woke up early in the morning. Just a normal day. The Doctor had decided that a trip home would've been nice so...Here you were in your bed, wondering if he was alright. Knowing him, he'd probably gone back into his TARDIS and was--

"Whoa!" Came a familiar shout followed by the clanging of pots and pans and several yelps of "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

...In your kitchen? You got up and moved down the stairs to the room in question. There stood the Doctor, sleeves rolled up and bow tie disheveled, using a lid as a shield as he held up a spatula. It was like he was a knight battling the evil...pancake mix? You couldn't help the giggle that came from you throat. The Doctor jumped, glancing at you.

"Y/N!" He gasped out in surprise. He then looked at what he was doing. "I'm making breakfast!"

"I see that," You couldn't help but laugh out. You smiled, walking up to him. "You have the setting too high."

"You have the setting too high," He grumbled lowly, crossing his arms as you turned down the heat. You joined him in cooking. "Here�. Let me," He said as you moved the eggs towards the plate. He took them and placed the batch onto the ceramic dish, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Did you sleep at all?" You asked, taking in the fact that your house was significantly cleaner. "Seriously, were you up all night?"

"No!" You gave him a look to which he looked away childishly. "Yes."

"Thank you," You said, smiling and kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit, placing a hand over the place your lips were pressed. He then smiled again and lifted your chin. You both shared a smile before a kiss.

"Any time," He said, pulling you close. You sighed happily as he rubbed your back. With your head against his chest, you could hear the beating of his hearts. He hummed in thought. "I'm thinking we have a perfectly human day."

"What's a 'perfectly human day'?" You asked, smiling a bit.

"Well, eat breakfast. Maybe lounge in the living room. Go watch the telly. Lay together. Holding each other."

You smiled, blushing a bit before nodding. "I'd like that." The Doctor smiled and kissed your cheek before slowly kissing your lips.


	3. TARDIS Driving Lessons. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows the girl he fancies how to drive his precious ship.

"Y...You want to what?" You stared at the Doctor in shock. He just had the sweetest smile on his face that made you want to melt. The words he said though. They didn't make any sense. Why would he ask that? It's the TARDIS. His TARDIS.

"I want to teach you how to steer the TARDIS," He said again, smiling more. "There are going to be times that I could be hurt or you need to get away quickly. So...wanna take her for a spin?"

"I...I don't know. I mean..." You glanced at the center of the console, the giant tube in the center. The TARDIS hummed, listening to the two of you. "I'm just scared she might not like it."

"Nonsense!" The Doctor insisted. "She loves you." As if to emphasize this, the lighting changed to a light orange glow, contrasting with the silver. You both laughed, you smiling happily. The TARDIS knew the orange soothed you when you were panicking. "See?" He asked, walking towards you. Your heart hammered against your chest. You knew having a crush on the Time Lord was wrong, but that didn't change that it was there. "What do you say?"

You smiled a bit then nodded, enjoying the mirth in the Doctor's old eyes. You stood in front of the console, hands over some of the controls. You gently pushed the lever the Doctor told you to, encouraged by his words. His hand glided over your arm, gently guiding you to the next control. Your skin prickled at the feeling of his skin. There was a small gulp behind you, making you blush. "S-So...Why the sudden urge to teach me?"

"I told you," He said somewhat smoothly. "There could be a situation where the only one capable would be you. I don't want you to be in danger, Y/N." You licked your lips as he moved behind you, moving your other arm towards a button. He had you press on it by pressing his palm on top of yours. You could feel the heat from his back radiating against you, making you blush. He ducked his head down, smiling beside your cheek. "Careful. You almost put us on an asteroid."

"Oh!" You gasped, turning your head. Before you could apologize, your eyes widened. Your lips and the Doctor's had brushed against one another. You both stiffened for a long moment before the Doctor gulped and lightly pecked your lips. Satisfied with your blush, he kissed you more gently, cupping your face. You closed your eyes slowly, kissing him back. The kiss was timid on both ends, the both of you afraid of what was happening.

The Doctor shivered and pressed his mouth harder against yours. He felt your face heat up, smiling inwardly at this reaction, before he pulled away slowly. Both of you were panting, staring at one another. He smiled softly at you, wrapping an arm around your waist. "You need to pay attention to the road," He said lowly.

"I...uh...huh...Yeah." You could barely think straight, causing a smile to widen across his lips. He stroked your cheek gently and kissed you again, distracting you completely. You smiled into the kiss and grabbed the alien man's suspenders, pulling him down more. He grunted in surprise before chuckling, kissing you more bravely. It was a long while before you broke the kiss. He turned you again, having you look at the monitor. You resumed your TARDIS Driving Lessons, happy to know what was developing.


	4. Haunting. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is running out of time as Y/N's illness brings her closer and closer to death until...

You followed him everywhere. He was the Doctor. He was your Doctor. He was your best friend. It was when you had another coughing fit after you'd run into the TARDIS that he was immediately at your side. He called your name, cupping your face and analyzing your features. You just stared at him. You didn't want to tell him. How could you? Your visit to New Earth was so incredible, yet it left you with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry," The cat nurse had said. "There isn't a cure yet."

How did you even contract something like this? His hands on your face were warm and made you swell up before the tears came down. "Whoa, whoa, Y/N," He said softly, watching you. He then pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back. "Hey. Talk to me. Please."

"D-Doctor..." You whimpered, sobbing now. It was then you told him. You told him everything and watched as his face fell through your tears. It looked like someone had ripped his hearts out. "I'm sorry," You finally said. "I'm s-so sorry!" Your cries came in wails now. You were so scared. You didn't want to die.

"Don't." He said firmly. He cupped your face again and brushed the tears away from your face. "I'm not going to let you die all sad and weepy." You couldn't help the small laugh at his words. "No. Come with me, Princess Jasmine. I'm going to show you the worlds."

And he did. He took you across so many ages and planets, you'd almost forgotten. You'd lost track of your time, sleeping only in the console room so you could go on another adventure with him. In that time, The Doctor would hurry, gathering as much information as he could. He tried and tried for so long to find a cure. He spent hours upon hours tolling and coming across a thousands headaches from research. He wanted you to be better. He wanted to show you everything. He needed to.

One day, he came into the console room, seeing you sound asleep. He smiled and approached, shaking your shoulder in hopes of stirring you. "Y/N," He cooed softly. "C'mon. You need breakfast." He smiled when you didn't stir and reached down the brush the hair from your face. "I'm thinking we--" He froze, feeling your skin. Cold. Ice cold. "No..." He breathed out, shaking. Too much time had passed before he'd even realized it, it seemed. His mind reeled, trying to remember the last thing that happened before you'd gone to bed. He was such a fool. He should've realized you knew.

You were both staring at the stars, sitting at the doors of the TARDIS as it floated outside a galaxy. Your head was on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around you. "Doctor."

"Hm?"

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"Well, that's difficult to say," He admitted. "I believe there is an afterlife, just not the kind humans believe in."

"You mean like Heaven and Hell?"

"Yeah. That sounds silly to me. You do good, you play in the clouds. You do bad, you pay for it forever. Kind of a bit of bologna to me." You smiled, leaning against him. "I think, you stay where you want."

"You mean like a ghost haunting a house?"

"Exactly. See, human souls are made of basic electricity that reverberates in the air. Like when you feel someone's emotions, that's their electricity flowing outwards." You nodded, getting the idea. "Now, this electricity sometimes gets stuck in a loop."

"Like those stories about a ghost reliving their last moments."

"Yes." The Doctor sighed, knowing you'd gotten sad. "I think you'll haunt me forever." You smiled and nodded, agreeing that you'd do that. "Just please don't go into my bedroom or shower. That would be weird."

You smiled and waved your hands. "Ooooooh, don't drop the soap." You moaned jokingly, making him laugh. You both laughed before you let out a tired yawn.

"Someone's sleepy. C'mon. Why don't you rest in your bed? That chair is not good for your back." You shook your head but didn't refuse him when he lifted you. He'd sighed, taking notice of how much weight you'd dropped. "Y/N."

"Hm?"

"I love you. You know that right?" You smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering "I love you too, Doctor" before finally falling asleep.

The Doctor sobbed as he knelt next to the chair, clutching your hand. He loved you. You were his best friend and sidekick. He made a promise, and he kept it. He'd show you the worlds, and now, you were gone. There was nothing left to show. Just that empty hole in his chest. Why did everyone have to leave? Why couldn't they just stay? Just this once.

Steps. Tiny steps on the grating grabbed his attention. He looked up to see an illusion. You were running around the console, smiling excitedly. He smiled. You were reliving your happiest moment. It was the first adventure he'd taken you on. Tears rolled down his face as he watched you bound excitedly towards the doors. You said the words he'd always remember.

"C'mon, Slow Poke. A new adventure awaits us."


	5. True To Heart. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cyberman kills Y/N.

You were both running. The Cybermen were right on your tail. You needed to hurry. The TARDIS was in sight. It felt so far away though. Then, the unthinkable, a Cyberman cut you off. The Doctor skidded to a stop, hand in front of you as he stumbled forward. You watched as the metal hand reached out towards him, ready to kill him. Everything was in slow motion. Everyone needed the Doctor alive. You couldn't live without him. You loved him too much. You smiled before grabbing his forearm and pulling him back. The metal hand clamped against the side of your head, sending the electric shock through you.

"No!" The Doctor cried out, watching you fall. He growled and used his sonic to disable the function of the robot before scooping you up and running to the TARDIS. "Y/N, don't you leave me. Don't you dare leave me!" He shouted as he ran inside the blue box. He laid you on the chair, brushing the hair out of your face. You barely breathed, your eyes closed like you were sleeping. "Y/N, please look at me. Please?"

The Doctor cupped your face, feeling your heartbeat fading under his palms. He clenched his jaw and scooped you up, carrying you to the Med Bay. He kept whispering to you, pleading for you to stay alive. His mind reeled with the unsaid things. He didn't want to say goodbye. He felt it would be too soon. You couldn't go! You had to live. But there you were, dying in his arms. He brushed the hair from your face, watching your eyes barely open. "Doc...tor..."

"Shh," He hushed you gently. "It's okay. You don't need to talk." He blinked away the tears. He wanted to tell you everything. He wanted to tell you a thousand times how much he loved you. How he cherished the time they'd had. Instead, the words got choked up in his throat as tears went down his face. "Y/N," He sobbed out instead.

You smiled gently and reached up, gently touching his cheek. The Doctor took your hand, kissing the palm as he cried. "Don't cry," You whispered, feeling your energy fading. He glanced up, seeing the joy in your eyes. "I love you..."

"We can fix this," He said, squeezing your hand. "I can take you somewhere. There's gotta be a..." He knew he was just grasping at false hope at that point but he was desperate to save you.

You just shook your head gently, the smile still on your face. "Don't lie," You whispered, blinking slowly. "You're bad at lying to...me..."

"No," He whispered, watching your light fade from you. "No, no, no! Y/N, open your eyes! Please open your eyes! I love you! Please, I love you and I don't want you to go." You just smiled softly, a tear leaking from your eye. He finally told you the truth. He finally told you how he truly felt. With those words echoing in your ears, you died in the Doctor's arms. He began to sob, holding you close to him as he pressed his face into your shoulder. His tears soaked your crinkled shirt and he finally let out a shout, calling out your name in some desperate prayer for you to come back to him.

His prayer would always be unanswered.


	6. Protective. Clara Oswald.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally gets to meet her girlfriend's travelling companion.

You sighed as you sat in your living room. You were worried about your girlfriend. She told you about all the adventures she went on with some doctor. You were irrationally suspicious of him but knew you shouldn't be jealous. He didn't seem to interested in her. When you heard some kind of whirring outside, you stood to peek through the curtains. A blue box suddenly appeared in your yard, settling as the leaves settled. "What the?" From the box came your girlfriend. You smiled widely and hurried outside. "Clara!" You squealed, tackling her into a hug.

"Y/N!" She sighed happily, looking exhausted before allowing you to hold her tightly.

"You were gone for forever! I counted!"

She giggled a bit as you kissed her head. Clara then stepped away. Before she could say anything, you kissed her lips softly. She hummed and smiled, blushing. She cleared her throat before taking your hand. "Y/N," She mumbled shyly. "Would you like to meet my friend?"

You smiled and nodded, allowing her to guide you into the strange blue box. You were astounded as you saw your surroundings. It was bigger on the outside. "Smaller on the outside," You muttered, smirking as your girlfriend laughed.

"You two are practically one and the same." You looked up to see a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. He looked odd. "You must be Y/N."

"And you're a doctor?"

"No. I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you." He then looked to Clara. "So then, where are we taking your friend?"

"Girlfriend," Clara clarified. The Doctor blinked, staring at her then you. "We've been together for a while before I met you. I just...I wanted you to meet her."

The Doctor smiled widely and looked to you. "You're a very lucky girl. She's really fun."

You chuckled and wrapped your arm around her. "Trust me, I know." You kissed her head. "So, she tells me you're a time travelling space man?"

"Oh not that name again..." He groaned, rubbing his forehead. You tilted your head as he smiled to you. "Basically."

"I just want to make one thing clear," You said as you approached him. Clara groaned, dropping her head. She already knew what you were going to say. "If she doesn't come back to me, I'm hunting you down. Got it?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't dream otherwise." He then sat on his chair. "Now, tell me how you two got together? I love romance stories!"


	7. My (Fake) Boyfriend. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N needs a boyfriend for a Christmas dinner.

You sighed, making a face as you sat in the console room. On your phone was a message from your family. They were ready for Christmas. You didn't mind going home to visit but the issue was one thing. Your boyfriend. But, more like a lack-of. They kept asking about a boyfriend you had made up ages ago to get them off your back. And, here was the consequence. Now, you could tell them you broke up, but then they'd try to hook you up with someone that your grandma knew and--

 

"Y/N?" You jumped, looking at The Doctor as he set his trench-coat on the console. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...Mom wants me to come over for Christmas."

"Is that all?" He asked with a grin.

"With my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, tilting his head. You made a face, the one he knew as the "Caught Lying" expression. "Oh...I see," He said.

"Yeah." You sighed.

"What's the story?"

"Mom and Gran keep trying to pair me up with some possible mates, basically. Say I need a man so I can be a happy mom."

"Ew."

"Right? To get them off my back, I told them before I met you that I had a guy. No details, just boyfriend. Now, they want to meet him." You sighed, laying on the chair.

"What will you do?"

"Tell the truth." You shrugged. The Doctor hummed in thought before grinning. "What is it?" You asked.

"Wanna date?"

\--

"Y/N!" Your younger cousins squealed as you walked in the door.

"Munchkins!" You shouted, picking up the two. The eldest was a little boy, age seven, and the little girl was four. "You guys were good for Santa, right?" The two nodded vigorously. "You're not lying, are you? You know what happens when you lie to Cousin Y/N, right?" The two looked a bit terrified and immediately ran away, leaving you smiling.

"Y/N," Your grandmother greeted you, pulling you into a hug. "And who's this?" She asked, looking to The Doctor.

"Hello, ma'am," He said, shaking her head. "I'm The Doctor." You rolled your eyes as your grandma gave him a strange look. "John Smith. Sorry. Habit."

"No trouble at all, John," She giggled, shaking his hand. "A doctor?" She teased you, elbowing your side. She was always young at heart.

You smiled as The Doctor smooth-talked your grandmother before you were both led to the dining room. "Freeze!" The little girl girl squealed, pointing to you and The Doctor. You both stopped in the doorway as she giggled, pointing above you. "You gotta do it! It's the rules!"

"Huh?" You looked up and saw a mistletoe.

The Doctor chuckled and turned your head, gently kissing your lips. You shivered and kissed him back. It felt...good. His hand had cupped your face as he squeezed your hand until he pulled away.

"How was that, little one?" He asked the girl.

"Gross..." She groaned before running off.

You blushed and looked to The Doctor for an answer. "Go big or go home," He said with a wink.

Dinner was going without a hitch as your mom interviewed the alien. "So, you're a doctor then?"

"Oh yes. But not the medical kind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I study. Matter of fact, that's how I met this gorgeous lady," he said, smiling to you. "One of my adventures, she just popped out among the crowd and she's been travelling with me since."

You smiled, chuckling a bit. The reality was that--Yes, you did pop out, but it was more of running out of a building full of aliens that were attacking your school, getting everyone to safety that you could. He watched you run right back in to help more people.

"That's kind of risky," Your grandma said. She then smiled. "But I won't complain. It's about time she got a man in her life."

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked before you could stop him.

"Y/N was always an intelligent type, don't doubt that. But she always stared up at the sky and dreamed." Your grandma explained.

"Don't forget her need to take apart the lawn mower to 'improve' it," Your mother pointed out, grabbing The Doctor's attention. "She thought she would fix it."

"I did!" You defended. "It worked way better than when I took it apart!"

"Until it imploded," The little boy muttered, earning snickers around the table.

The Doctor laughed and kissed your head. "That handiwork has saved my life a few times though," He muttered lowly for only you. You smiled, a tint rising to your cheeks.

\--

"It was so nice meeting you, John," Your mom said, hugging him. "Come visit any time."

"I'd like that," He admitted. "I had a grand time."

You ruffled your cousins' hair, making them promise to behave for grandma and auntie. You followed the Doctor down the road and into the alley where you'd parked the TARDIS. "Thank you," You said, as he unlocked the door.

The Doctor smiled and turned to you. He cupped your face and kissed you dearly, making you shiver. You leaned into the kiss, only to blink when he pulled away. "Sorry," He muttered, removing his hands. You quickly grabbed his face and pulled him to your lips. The Doctor grunted in surprise but wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

The kiss was long, intimate. It was like two love-starved creatures reaching out to feel wanted again. He broke the kiss first, watching you gasp for your breath. He held onto you for a long moment, watching you.

"D-Doctor," You mumbled. "I...I like kissing y-you and u-uhm..."

The alien smiled and pecked your lips. "Wanna date?" He asked smoothly, making you laugh until you nodded.


	8. Waking Moments. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor calms Y/N after terrible nightmares.

You gasped in pain, jerking against the cuffs on your wrists and ankles. You were strapped to a table, an alien doctor (Not yours) electrocuting you to test your limits. "Fascinating," He muttered, writing something down. "Breathing steadily allows yours heart beat to stabilize quicker than anticipated."

"Let me go!" You whimpered, only to scream as another jolt of electricity went through you. "You're g-gonna regret this!"

"All in the name of science, dear," He muttered absently, not caring for the pain you were in. As everything began to turn black, you could hear a voice. An oh-so familiar voice that made your heart race with excitement.

"Doc...tor..." You whispered out as the pain consumed you again.

"Wake up!"

You jolted and your eyes snapped open, your body shooting up instantly. "Hey, hey!" You looked over to see him. It was the alien man with the blue box you ran away with. The Doctor. He cupped your crying face before pulling you close. "Just a dream. It was just a dream. He's not there anymore."

"D-Doctor," You whimpered, clinging to him. The Doctor hushed you quietly, sitting on the bed. You immediately curled into his lap, crying as he rubbed your back.

It was a dream. It was a nightmare, a flashback. Ever since that horrid adventure, you'd had terrible nightmares about it. The Doctor had come to your rescue, of course, but the pain. All of it was too vivid.

"I've got you, dear," He whispered into your hair. He's tried his best to help you, but nothing seemed to work. "I'll stay with you. I'll make sure you're okay."

"P-Promise?"

"Cross my hearts," He swore, kissing your head. You shivered and looked up at him. The Doctor smiled gently to you and kissed your cheek. "Better?"

"A-A little," You sniffled out, curling your fingers into his jacket. He smiled and cupped your face. You blushed a bit, looking away.

"Hey," He whispered, lifting your face with a finger so you'd look at him. "Don't hide that beautiful face." He sighed a bit and hugged you tightly. "You know, I love you." You smiled as he spoke. "I'm sorry I let you out of my sight. I'm sorry I allowed any of that to happen."

"Doctor, please stop apologizing," You whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "I'm okay now. I'm just...my mind isn't."

He sighed and kissed your forehead before laying in the bed with you. "Sleep, Y/N. Please?" You nodded and curled closer to him, grabbing hold of his shirt. "Want me to stay?" You nodded. His chuckle vibrated against your nose. "Alright. Rest."

You fell into another nightmare, thrashing and screaming in pain until you saw The Doctor above you. "Doctor," You whimpered, sniffling a bit.

"I'm right here," he whispered, resting your hands over his hearts. "See?" You could feel them pounding under your touch. "Right here with you," He whispered. You blushed a bit, feeling him now. He was straddling your hips. The way the blankets were tossed around... "You started to thrash and seize in your sleep. I had to keep you in place."

"Heh. Kinky old man," You teased.

"Oy," He hummed, threading his fingers with yours as he moved to hover above you. "I could do much worse you know." His hands trailed down your arms, fingers lightly stroking your skin. He kissed one of the healing cuts on your chest that had been exposed when you thrashed. He let out a shaky sigh. "I'm right here." He whispered again.

When you woke again, you felt The Doctor's chest against your back, his skin warming you. All of you felt sore and touched, but it was pleasurable. You didn't have a nightmare this time. As his arm tightened around you waist, you felt your body sparking with energy. You just needed him with you. That was all there was to it.


	9. Lullaby. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's depression gets the better of her and The Doctor comforts her.

You watched as The Doctor walked off into the TARDIS. He was grabbing something but your mind was only focused on what had happened. You'd both just gotten back from another adventure. He took you into the medbay, patching up your wounds. The more and more you thought about it, the more aggravated you got. In the end, you were weak.

That's all there was to it. You let out a shaky breath as you made to leave. You had fully convinced yourself that you were just a burden to him. Leaving was your best bet. You stepped out of the medbay and made a run for it.

No many how many twists and turns you took, the TARDIS had other plans. She arranged everything she needed to in order for you to run straight to him. He gasped softly when you'd suddenly run into the console room with tears pouring down your face.

"Y/N, dear," He said before quickly cupping your face. "Talk to me."

"Doc..." You started but you blubbered and began to sob. "I'm sorry!" You wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no," He whispered, hugging you tightly. "Stop that, please." He gulped as he held you to him, tangling his hand in your hair. He rubbed your back gently as he held you. The Doctor sighed, biting his lip.

He'd long since known about your depression, and how it'd attack in bouts of self-hate. He tried his best to comfort you, but this attack was worse than he'd ever seen. He scooped you up and sat down in his little swing under the console, holding you in his lap. He pushed himself back on his toes, swinging softly as he began to sing softly to you.

You sniffed and clung to his shirt, shaking as he sang. You listened to the words, hearing something completely foreign to you. You were so used to the TARDIS translating any language you'd heard that hearing him almost calmed you. His smell overwhelmed your senses next. Of course he smelled like custard. It was his favorite thing to dip fish fingers in.

"Y/N," He whispered softly. "You know that I love you dearly, yes?" You curled up more, sniffing a bit. The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of your head, hearing your sobs turn into tiny hiccups. "You're...You're absolutely incredible. Y/N, if it weren't for you, I'd have died just now. You're hurt because you're so bloody strong. I froze up completely and you...You jumped out there and defended me and everything I've taught you. I'm so proud of you, my Y/N."

You sniffed and held onto him tightly, shaking. "D-Doc...tor..." You whimpered.

"Keep crying, but it won't change just what you've done for me." He said with a smile and kissed your head again.


	10. The Human And The Monster. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Ten's perspective about a human and a Dalek surviving together.

Humans. You are always so very fascinating. And as I hold my friend, Y/N, as they cry and sob into my chest, I am even more surprised by your species.

 

The day had started fairly normal. I’d been alone for at the very least a week, when I’d found a strange signal somewhere in the farthest reaches of space. I had to investigate of course, my curiosity got to me. I flew the TARDIS out into the remains of space, wondering where I’d end up, only to find myself in an old junkyard! Now, granted, I swung by a junkyard or two in my days, grabbing random parts to repair the TARDIS as she needed, but this was new. It was a distress signal, of course.

 

I grabbed my sonic, using it to scan my surroundings and found the direction it’d come from. Lo and behold, what do I find? A damned Dalek. All the anger seized up inside me as it turned to me. There was something...wrong with this one though.

 

It turned to me, yelling in it’s damned language “D-O-C-T-O-R!” It was spelling out my name as it raised its gun...and that’s how I met Y/N. They jumped out in front of me, arm bandaged from a small wound and looking...awful, actually. Had you been living in this junkyard, Y/N? I’d asked you later on, and you told me that you’d sent out a distress signal after your ship had crashed, but that’d been nearly a year prior to my arrival. Damn, TARDIS. She never lands quite at the right time, does she?

 

You had scolded the Dalek in front of me, hands resting on your hips as a mother would do. If not for the creature in front of us both, I would have smiled. Instead, I watched the Dalek look away almost childishly! Like it was ashamed! Finally, you huffed and turned to me, greeting me with a salute. You told me you were an explorer, but I could tell, you were a soldier. It was obvious you were a deserter. Maybe you thought the military life wasn’t for you. Maybe you decided “no more blood”. I know I did once.

 

You’d introduced the Dalek to me, patting it’s metal shell affectionately as you called it “Kin”. I’d asked why you chose the name, and your answer surprised me. “Kindred spirits, Sir. We’re tired of fighting.” You smiled to the Dalek and sighed, going back to a pile. You told me you were looking for supplies to repair Kin’s voice modulation box.

 

I slowly began to help, wondering why the TARDIS brought me here. However, Kin ejected his box for you and you examined it, showing me the fried circuitry. Reluctantly, I used my sonic to repair it, noting that, when I got close to you, The Dalek in front of me tried to move between us, aiming his gun at me. You hushed him and told him you were more than capable of defending yourself.

 

Once the repair was done, I returned it to you and you put it back into the Dalek’s shell. The Dalek before us hummed before testing its voice again. “Y/N,” It tried, saying your name as it looked to you before looking to me. “Doctor.” It was calm, surprising.

 

You shot up on your feet and cheered, hugging the monster as you both spun round excitedly. “We did it, Kin! We got your voice fixed!” You cheered before hurrying to me and hugging me tightly. “Thank you so much, Doctor!”

 

I could only awkwardly pat your back as we got up. You led me to a small encampment where you and Kin lived. A small firepit was made by your ship, which you told me you slept in. You made me food and I noted how little you had left. I asked if you’d like a lift anywhere. You just glanced to Kin, probably knowing about the tension between us. Kin just nodded its eyestalk and you sighed. “I’ll think about it,” You told it.

 

“You are on limited supplies, Y/N,” The Dalek said. “And they are running out. You maybe have three days left of them before you begin to starve. Go with The Doctor.”

 

I was surprised by The Dalek’s calm demeanor, to say the least. You looked ready to argue but sighed, rubbing your face. You didn’t want to leave it, and there was no way I’d let that thing onto my ship, regardless of whether or not it was kind. You simply repeated that you’d think about it before you offered me your food. I ate shyly, not feeling all too great about taking from your limited food stock. Being next to a Dalek wasn’t much help, honestly.

 

Finally, I asked Kin how it ended up in this junkyard with you. It was silent for a long moment before stating, “Following Y/N. Y/N had attacked my colony ship. I had gone after Y/N as a force to destroy them. Instead, I’d lost Y/N and crashed here some months later.” I stared at you in surprise and your face went red with shame. “Y/N was injured from the crash and I could find their signal. But my own ship had crashed, rendering me useless. My communication modulator had been damaged, and my own gun is disabled.” As it confessed this, it aimed its gun at me and I could hear it trying to fire. I tensed in reaction, but realized I was still alive. You just chuckled. “We relied on one another to survive.”

 

“Like I said,” You chuckled, poking the fire. “Kindred spirits.”

 

“So you left the military?” I asked you.

 

“Sorta. Being stuck here, it kinda changes you. I decided that, if I should ever find myself off of this junkyard planet, I’d be an explorer. I might get court martialed but I don’t care. I only joined the ranks because I was told to.” Upon my questioning, you’d explained how you came from a long line of military family and you couldn’t find a job at the time you’d turned of age, and decided to simply join in just to make it easier. “I didn’t like my life back there.” You smiled fondly before looking up to me. “I have been trained as a marksman, made top ranking...and I’ve never even taken a life.”

 

Kin confirmed this, telling me your guns failed to actually do anything more than damage the ship a slight. I laughed as you just sighed, disappointed in yourself most likely, but it warmed my heart.

 

Night fell and I stayed in the TARDIS, thinking over the events of the day. It was all so strange to me, seeing a Dalek caring for a human. But the next day...everything fell apart for you both.

 

Kin’s ship had found you. I found you taking cover with Kin, trying to repair his gun and shaking. You were terrified. I just hurriedly used my sonic, opting to trust this Dalek in particular. I was right to do so. The moment its gun was fixed, Kin had gone out and opened fire on its own species. You grabbed your own gun and I could see your eyes watering up. I grabbed the gun from your hand and tossed it away, gripping your hand. “Time to go.”

 

You just nodded and followed quickly, calling out to Kin. Kin followed, wheeling behind us and firing almost desperately. I glanced back to see its brothers blasting at the ground behind us, tossing Kin up easily as he was firing. The bolt came in our direction and hit your neck. You gasped in pain as you dropped. I quickly examined it, noting that it only grazed your skin thankfully, but the damage was still bad. You were in a lot of pain and you were scared. The debris created a barrier around us as Kin hurried over.

 

“Y/N,” it seemed to whisper.

 

“I’m fine,” You choked out.

 

I shook my head, looking to it. “The bolt triggered an electric jolt through their body. I have to give them immediate medical attention,” I told Kin. Kin was silent for a long moment, but I could see something change in it...and you could too.

 

“Kin?” You whispered as the eggs on the shell casing seemed to float up around it.

 

“Thank you, Y/N,” It said before turning and going for the barrier. The eggs blasted it, revealing a small militia of Daleks ready to fight. I could hear Kin’s voice just barely over your screams as I scooped you up. “Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!” Kin picked up speed as it charged at the Daleks, its voice cut off by its own self-destruction.

 

You screamed even as the smoke cleared, the crater revealing broken pieces of several Dalek shells. “Kin!” You cried as I dragged you into The TARDIS. I set you down and the TARDIS locked up the doors tight. You banged at the doors, begging to go outside, despite that you’d seen exactly what’d happened. You sobbed and cried as the TARDIS flew into the time vortex.

 

I could only watch you collapse in front of the doors, crying, before I finally approached. You whimpered and curled into me. I held you to me, letting you cry your eyes out before taking you to treat your injury.

 

Again, I say, you humans fascinate me, because, through all of this, you, Y/N, had found a heart in a Dalek, of all things. You were a soldier who’d never taken a life, something most would see as a failure. But you, Y/N, you found human in a Dalek. That’s amazing in enough itself.


	11. Too Little, Too Late. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor carries the guilt of the death of his companion.
> 
> Trigger Warning for blood and death.

Y/N was dead.

 

No. Y/N is dead.

 

And there was no changing the fact. The Doctor could only do so much. In his head, he kept reminding himself of that. The injury...the blood...There was only so much he could do. But that little voice in the back of his head, that nagging voice practically sang in his ear, “But you could have done more.”

 

It was an adventure to London of 1888. You were wearing a lovely dress that left him nervous. You were smiling and having fun.

 

You’d both wandered into the Whitecapel District late into the evening, following his detector to find what was some alien technology. You waved him on, letting him know you’d catch up.

 

The Doctor nodded and did so, following the signal. There was a series of twists and turns, leading him far from you. But a wretched scream echoed through the streets. A scream he knew.

 

He ran as fast as he could, his hearts pounding in fear as he called out your name. He turned the corner, seeing some form of alien over your body, feeding on your insides. He snarled and managed to fight it away. But he turned to you, seeing you whimpering weakly and hurried to your side.

 

He tried to calm you, tried to see if there was a way for him to stop the bleeding. But as he looked, he saw organs were missing, consumed by the creature. You were choking and he felt himself break. He could only bend and kiss your trembling lips as tears fell down your face.

 

“Let go,” He whispered, brushing away your tears. “You’ll be okay.”

 

You looked to him, trying to speak, but he just smiled, seeing the love and adoration in your eyes before they finally shut for the last time. It was only when he was certain you were dead that he broke and began to sob hysterically, holding onto your chilling body until he was furious.

 

But that night, he couldn’t find what he suspected to be Jack the Ripper. Instead, he had taken your body to the TARDIS. There, he spent the night cleaning you up and stitching the gashing wound shut before changing your clothes into a lovely dress he thought would look good on you once upon a time.

 

And the morning came, and yet he still lay awake, head on the table you laid on. He knew he needed to bring you to your time era, to bury you and to have a place for he himself to visit. He couldn’t help but wonder if you really wanted to be buried on Earth though. He wondered if there was another planet he could lay you to rest on.

 

And so he began his new quest...


End file.
